Pontoon boats have been increasingly popular over the years for providing an alternative to a monohull configuration. Providing two hulls in a pontoon arrangement, such as in a catamaran has been known to reduce drag and to result in a faster water craft. The hull on these types of water craft generally include a pair of parallel hulls each of which is comparatively long and narrow and are laterally spaced apart from one another and generally held together by a superstructure or deck. Motorized pontoon boats can work with less expensive and less powerful engines than those generally required by monohull water craft, which have a greater surface area in contact with the water.
Over the years, there have been various proposals to modify the hull surfaces on pontoon boats that have included tri-hulls, which include three laterally spaced parallel hulls, and the like. However, creating substantially more pontoons can have the effect to creating more drag and less efficiency than a pontoon boat configuration.
Other techniques have been proposed to create both a plurality of tunnels and/or through-hole channels that have both front (stern) open ends which pass water through the tunnels and channels to pass out of rear stern ends. However, small openings in the continuously open ended channels can become clogged and in effect cause uneven drag effects on the moving watercraft.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.